


互不相连的岁月断片

by stipethom



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Post-war survival au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stipethom/pseuds/stipethom
Summary: 佐助不再做梦。
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 7





	互不相连的岁月断片

战争一结束，兄弟俩就搬去了木叶外的山林里隐居。他们偶尔接点任务，补贴家用。

晚上他就和鼬睡在一起。一个郑重得宛如结婚的决定。做梦时，佐助会闭着眼睛触摸鼬的背，掐掐柔软如蜥蜴的手腕。梦中他是是以歌为网的杜鹃，而哥哥老是灵巧地躲开，断尾而逃。月光一个激灵浇在胸口，佐助揉着眼苏醒，他颈上缠绕着鼬长长的青丝，他心想哥哥是长发女妖吧，酣睡中魔力失控，他很愿意被俘虏，成为女妖魔法的牺牲者。再次入睡时他背对着鼬，身体卷起。他是沉睡的勇者，怀抱着强大的武器，无所畏惧。

只有秘密能够将武器开启。

有一个晚上，他睡不着。被子里净是鼬肩上药膏的苦味。后者在任务中受了伤，他越来越心不在焉了才会这样。鼬是张总是拉满的弓，终于不用再承力，却无法恢复当初的弹性。佐助鼻子太灵，药膏的气味让他一直醒着，他不想打扰鼬睡觉，缩着身子一动不动。

枕头另一侧传来鼬轻微的鼾声。忍者睡觉总是无声无息的，他想这是因为哥哥有了信任的人的缘故。

有一天他们离开隐居之所去木叶村里办事。遇到朋友，一高兴就多喝了几杯。临走时已经日薄西山，鸣人看着兄弟俩的背影，愣了一下。金毛赧然地挠挠头发，不知道是喝多了还是怎么，有兄弟真好啊，鸣人说。佐助意识到自己拉着鼬的手。鼬的指尖微微地紧绷着。他的脸色因为酒意而和缓，眼神是沉沉的鸦羽之色，这样的鼬佐助读不出他的心情。

他们的手没有松开。

战争过去许久，这个国度已经没有人知道宇智波一族充斥着血腥与硝烟的故事了，他们是仅剩的两个孩子，相爱总比相仇要好。

月上柳梢头，他们手牵手在人烟渐息的街道上漫步。两旁的店铺全部熄了灯，最大的那家餐厅里整齐地竖着一排排椅子，它们倒立在擦得反光的桌面上，在他们经过时合上了眼帘。村子深处的民居透出几豆灯火，路上散落着被踩得扁平的纸鸢和塑料袋，路边沟渠里剩下的菜叶随波逐流，隐入霜降似的暮色里。

又迫近，又遥远，像梦一般。一个节日接着一个节日过去，一天又一天顺着指缝流走，他曾经跨越这条河流，而今他义无反顾地走进了无人的幽谷之中。

夜深了，空气里的凉意沁人心脾，鼬被他握住的手出汗了，归家的脚步却愈来愈迟，像是担心酒后的佐助会走散似的。他像小时候那样挂在鼬的脖子上。鼬摸摸他耳后的头发，没有说什么。他和鼬的身高差已经开始逆转，他还是没有改掉抬头仰视鼬的习惯，他的哥哥，他的逐渐式微的太阳，依旧高悬于朗朗的天空之中。什么时候太阳会落下，新的太阳会升起，他偶尔想想这个问题，带着怅惘，他不是常常触及这个难解的谜题。

月光被浓密的树冠遮住，他心血来潮，退后一步，屏住呼吸，躲进了大树的阴影。鼬扇动睫毛，黑色的瞳仁凝神搜寻，像在无声地呼喊一只调皮捣蛋的小猫。黑色的眼睛迅速锁定他，找到他，这个小把戏令他得逞，心里被压着的情绪呼地一声释放。他终于明白自己的想法：他希望这一切是梦。越过鼬的肩头，他实际上看见了一条隐秘的通道。所指的去处黢黑一片。也许甚至空空如也。

如果是梦就好了，他可以永恒地停留在梦中，停留在这一瞬，这一年。

他郑重地放开了鼬的手，加快步伐，轻盈地走在鼬的前头。鼬收回手，他的脚步紧随其后，在静得只剩枭叫的夜晚那足音犹如兄弟的步伐的回声。

这一年他史无前例地感到幸福而充实，他是一只孤独的布娃娃被塞满了阳光味道的棉花。

那是鼬第一次亲吻他的弟弟。佐助仰起头，眼瞳微微睁大，小猫信任他，伸出肉垫随他捏捏。满脸红晕，仰望他仿佛仰望一片温柔的月亮。

一种沉重的甜蜜压在他的心头。

被这样凝望，他就真的可以成为佐助的月光。他可以被埋葬，被捞起，可以消散为冬之雾，可以拆解为线，可以静静地沉淀于湖中。但最终他选择留下来，作为佐助的哥哥。

这样就好。

鼬半跪在佐助的膝上。膝盖是一小块圆润的骨头。佐助攫住他的背，急切又克制，犹如手捧珍宝。胸口紧贴，睫毛刷刷的轻响竟听得一清二楚。

嘴唇小心地接吻，品尝那份温润的潮湿。他感觉身体重心慢慢回落，变成一个饱满的水球，在快乐的眩晕里淘气地晃动。佐助抱着他的腰，这样他就在水池边坐下。炙热的吐息无法错开。他好怕浮光掠影会在他的眼皮下溜掉。

像被无形的手推了一把，他们双双掉进水里。

他们紧抱对方不放。他的弟弟孩子气地笑，令他耳尖发烫，心跳如鼓。佐助湿透的上衣在水中漂动，整个人却在下沉。他不愿掀开的心门被佐助叩开，那里面连他自己都没打开过。融化的雪粉飒飒飘落，有什么呼之欲出，他变得更强壮，更坚硬，他感到自己的手指像树根一样深深地插入佐助的身体。

他们唇齿相接，像交换思想一样交换着吐息。他的胸口变得透明，里面容纳的事物明镜般清楚透亮，再也无法隐藏，他试图抓住又张开的手指长满青苔，他的一刹那化作一个永劫的梦。佐助圈住他的脖颈，贴近他的心口，鲤鱼从他的口中游了出来、他们成群结队地繁殖，迅速地充满了池中的咸水。

花园仍是熙熙攘攘的，更甚于从前。

白鸟般高高飞起的姥百合，成团成簇猩红的实葛，彼此辉映着犹如生动的绢画。他小心地跋涉，一丛丛野草倒在他的两侧，像湖浪那样分开来。杂色的玫瑰参差不齐，是早前引进的西洋品种，低伏于一蓬蓬高耸的姥百合之下。他很小就读过花卉图鉴，书上说玫瑰有刺，切忌触摸，男孩子暗自琢磨，叛逆的渴望就此在他的心里生根。数不清的梦里他将再度造访那株玫瑰，花谢之后就和荆棘没什么两样，却是那样地牵勾着他内心深处一个酸涩的角落。少年脚一踩上厚厚的落叶，就感到那些浅坑仿佛是凿在自己肉里，好像有一个小锤子在他心里不轻不重地敲打。身后连绵出一条绿褐色的路，土地被他的脚步掀开一层枯萎的绒毯，土壤之下的褐色根须弯扭着，发出拉抻筋骨的声音。

他抱膝坐在地上。

他在饱满的春意里颤抖。

很快他用手按着地面站了起来。他责备自己仍像个孩子那样耽于感伤。

在宇智波佐助的童年接近尾声之时，他对村子的探索已趋于完成，丈量过了所有能够抵达的边界。除了花园，族人居住地旁边还有一座小丘，学龄前的孩子都爱在那儿玩，他也不例外，一度还从草坡上滚了下来，被哥哥嘲笑了一通。

男孩把两条胳膊紧紧地抱在一起，把自己想象成一个毛线球，弓着身子，从小山坡顶上滚了下来。事后他躺在丘底的缓冲带，从脸到脖颈都是密密的汗，小小的胸膛心满意足地起伏着。四下里一片草香，阳光也暖融融的，他干脆脱了鞋躺在草地上，然后有人把什么酸酸的草根塞进他的嘴里，被男孩呸呸吐了出来。

哥哥坐在他的旁边，笑眯眯地看着他，好像他脸上有什么虫子似的。

他不错眼珠地望着哥哥。

哥哥垂下对他来说相当高大的身躯，挡住了他头顶柔和的光线，让他有点不悦地撅起嘴来。哥哥的大手捋起他额前的碎发，耐心地梳理着，哥哥垂下的长发让他痒得像蚂蚁爬过，身体却不一动不动。阳光把哥哥白皙的耳尖晒得发红，白中带一点粉，他的手指在佐助的黑发里无声地移动，脚踝上粘满了青草。

那日的阳光，哥哥的影子，他穿了什么鞋，吃了什么便当，他都记得一清二楚，闭上眼睛就能在脑海里自动放起电影来。

他依然跪在泥土里。天空下起淅淅沥沥的小雨，他的手指陷入泥土，蜿蜒的根系距离他尚有数十公尺，在土壤里发出沉重而满足的叹息。哥哥捧着他的面颊，对他移动着嘴唇。“不要恐惧失去。”他的声音滴落在黑色的土地里，很快就被升腾的水汽淹没。“因为我们从未得到。”无论活着的还是死去的，无论今后还是过去，时光只是一缕魂魄，细细地将他们的手腕牵起。哥哥的人生早已结束了，是他在把生命不断往后拽，剥离自己的去填补缺掉的那一角；于是二人都不再完整，共享着一模一样的半个果核。*

潮湿在他的眼眶里打转，像是在雨中的烟蒂一般蒙上白烟。

“我梦见我不再爱你。你是一棵树，拔地而起，你不说话，你不行走。晚风送来你的叹息，你像个残疾人。我离开，去远行，我佩剑，我向星辰祈求，我在夜里进行搜捕，光明在缝隙里向外窥视，逃避我用来捉蝴蝶、如今捉光的圆网。”

“离开你我才能设想你；你是一股烟，瞬间被吹散。远离你我才能看清你：青色的树干，蓬松的树冠，枝杈忧郁的吟咏。我回来这庭院，摘下斗篷，换上洁白的拖鞋，我便看不见你了。你葬在青黑的花园土里，鱼埋在鳞片里，被虚无的重量压得抬不起头。”

我们之间的距离是弹簧。我们的目光是跷跷板。我抚摸过你的呼吸，而你凝望倦鸟归林。”

“我不再做梦。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> *设定是佐助用自己的一半生命换来鼬的一半生命。一年之中的春夏他们在人间停留，而秋冬则共赴不见天日的冥府。


End file.
